


鳟鱼

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, France is a high school teacher, Germany is her student, POV-OC woman-first person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 路德维希是一条小鳟鱼，弗朗索瓦丝是他的渔夫。
Relationships: Female France/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

见完基尔伯特的“故人”我们就离开了维也纳，没有多停留半天。在回慕尼黑的火车上，我好奇地问他为什么返回时目的地不再是波茨坦。

“这就是问题所在了。”基尔伯特狡黠地一笑——我体贴的未婚夫在侃侃而谈之前总会露出这样的表情——接着是他习惯性地伸出一根手指头的姿势，是了，就是这个，我叹了口气。

“我们要先去看West。”他摇着手指，“嘿，别忘了我一直没带你见过我弟弟呢。”

“是的，你的弟弟，路德维希。”我接过话，“二十四岁，还在读书，专业是分子……”

“高分子化学，在慕尼黑大学。”他迫不及待地说，双眼闪着自豪的光。

“噢！是这个。”我附和道，“他可真厉害啊。他很会读书。”

“那可不是！本科的时候他年年都拿奖学金！”

“所以你住在德累斯顿，你父亲在波茨坦，你弟弟在慕尼黑……”我随口说道，微笑着看向他。然而在目光交汇的那一刻，他轻松自得的神色却如被急冻般僵在脸上，仿佛很快就能一块块碎裂下落。这种异样的感觉持续半分钟后，我终于意识到我说错了什么。

“抱歉……”我脱口而出，但基尔伯特摆了摆手打断我。

“啊，没事。”他闭上眼睛，向后靠在座椅上。窗帘里漏出的阳光在他脸上划开一条亮色狭缝。

几个中学生模样的法国姑娘拿着水壶去车厢末端接水。听到她们的法语，基尔伯特从椅背上抬起身子，把窗帘拉开了些。光全部洒在他脸上时，他对我说，眼中弥漫着我分辨不出是好还是坏的情绪：“过去我们学校有个从法国来的老师。”

他在此处停顿，似乎非得等我回应才能说下去。我遂了他的愿。

“然后呢？”

“我弟弟和她谈过恋爱。这真是太不可思议了。”他说完突然开始大笑，声音太响以至于过道对面秃顶的男人朝这边看过来。我礼貌地弯起嘴角，那人心领神会，把探出的脑袋收回去，只露出一只倾听的耳朵。

路德维希，基尔伯特的弟弟在中学时爱上了时年三十二岁的法语老师弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。波诺弗瓦女士从德法边境的斯特拉斯堡来，能说流利的德语。她从不穿黑色套装上学，而是穿蓝或绿或藕粉的长裙，裙摆盖到脚踝，下面是一双浅口低跟皮鞋，但是软底，走在木地板上通常也没有声音。她固定教授第十年级，因此兄弟俩都当过他的学生。路德维希选了法语课，由是认识了波诺弗瓦。

“我还记得那是一个雨天，West久久没回来。升上高中后他常常很晚回家。但这次打他的手机也是关机。父亲和我都很着急。我们在家里等到八点时，一个陌生的号码来了电话。”

「基尔伯特，你们老师来电话了。」挂了电话，老弗里德里希先生说道。他注意到地上有被Aster拖出来的旧汗衫和咬坏的玩具，把它们纷纷捡起来放回储物箱里。基尔伯特还没意识到是怎么回事，但也开始收拾房间。做完清洁后父亲才说：「路茨的手机没电了。现在，波诺弗瓦女士送他回来。他们很快就会到家。」

「波诺弗瓦女士……」基尔伯特意识到是那个长发蜷曲，鼻梁高挺的女人，她走路时裙摆飘起来，撩起一簇百合花的清香。他愣在那，Aster过来蹭他，接着父亲叫他把Aster关回屋里。

桌上还放着凉透了的晚餐。基尔伯特想了想，端着一盆烧牛肉到厨房里去加热，但被父亲制止了。当他回到沙发上坐下的时候，惨白的远光灯从窗户里由远及近地照亮了他们的眼睛，在墙上投下巨大的白色圆斑。几乎是一刹那，灯就熄灭了，接着发动机的声音停下来。父亲叫基尔伯特出门接人。他抓着伞跟着父亲跑出去，正看到弗朗索瓦丝从车上下来。这天她穿着蓝白条纹的裙子，上面满是污水，让薄纱皱巴巴地堆在一起。她关上车门，快步绕到后座。弗里德里希先生也跑过去，基尔伯特举着伞往后面看，两人一前一后地把路德维希从后座里抬出来。

这时他才看到弟弟的脚上缠着厚厚的绷带。

被抱到客厅里的路德维希深深低着头，没说半句话。桌上放着待客的茶和糖果。弗朗索瓦丝坐在单人沙发上，和另一张沙发上的父子俩对视。不久之后，她伸出手摸了摸金发男孩的头。路德维希看了一眼她，欲言又止。「别怕。」她轻声说，把干掉结块的泥水从他头上摘下来，又转向父亲。老弗里德里希面对老师时正襟危坐，基尔伯特也不由得挺直脊背。

最后是波诺弗瓦女士代路德维希讲述故事的。她告诉父子俩，路德维希在学校玩橄榄球时不慎滑到了，被人挤到球门上，脚受了伤。「这是医院的诊断。」她从和连衣裙同色的手提包里拿出一个信封，角落里印着医院的logo。父亲抽出医嘱认真阅读，基尔伯特把头凑过去，看到上面写着弟弟的脚踝骨裂。

「West受伤了！」他不禁出声，愤怒地瞪着路德维希。后者胆怯地把头抬起来一点看着哥哥烧红的眼睛。基尔伯特继续说：「我叫你不要在下雨天玩球的！你看，你果真受伤了！Aster都比你懂事。」

「Aster？」弗朗索瓦丝微微偏过头，露出一个善意的笑。基尔伯特的脸噌的就红了，他捏着衣角说：「我们家的狗。我把它关起来了。」

父亲抬手示意基尔伯特安静。他走过去向弗朗索瓦丝再次诚恳地道谢。这次她笑得比先前放松，她站起来稍稍环视一下房间，很快便把目光锁定在餐桌上。「你们还没有吃晚餐。」她说。「是的。」父亲说，又转身问，「你想和我们一起吃吗？」

「不了，我得赶回家，我还有事做。」她满怀歉意地点头，又看着路德维希说，「祝你们吃得愉快。别责怪小路德维希，好吗？这不是他的错。」

弗里德里希应声，送老师出门。门外，雨渐渐地小下来。弗朗索瓦丝撑起刺绣阳伞，雨珠一颗颗从伞面滚下来，像掉在地上的珍珠。而回到房里时，路德维希还愧疚地低着头。

“West那时候在校橄榄球部。他喜欢这个，但是之前受过伤。我们让他小心，他还是把腿弄折了。”基尔伯特叹着气说，“那天父亲和我都很愤怒，为什么他出了这种事不告诉我们而是等老师把他送到医院呢？我搞不懂。我爸爸又不是罗德的爸爸。”

“但路德维希也不是你呀。”我说。

“是这样。他和我不一样。”他又叹了一口气，从包里拿出饼干问我是否要吃。我拒绝了。

“晚上，当我问他即使不能告诉老爹，为什么不能告诉我的时候。他说我也会骂他的。我说我不会。可是他说我当着索娅的面骂他了，说他还不如Aster。”他说着就笑起来，像是一声咳嗽，“老天啊，他才上十年级没多久，已经叫老师索娅了。”

“或许是她要求孩子们这样叫。”

“不，通常我们只会叫她弗朗索瓦丝。”他自顾自吃着小熊饼干，口齿开始含糊，“从那时开始我感到他和波诺弗瓦的关系非同寻常。”

“West弄伤了脚，只能坐轮椅上学。每天早上我不得不早半小时起床，推着他到公交车上，又推着他从公交车下来。他失去了参加年度比赛的机会，因此沮丧得不行。但是他和波诺弗瓦的关系又变得更加好了。有一次罗德告诉我他看见West和波诺弗瓦在湖边的同一张长凳上吃午餐。他说是老师从家里带来的。”

“或许是看错了呢？”

“不，他连轮椅都看到了。”基尔伯特向一侧低下头，开始计算什么，“那是……那是他刚进高中的那个冬天，他们从那时候就开始这样的午餐会了。”

“午餐会？”我念着这个陌生的词。

“有时候罗德会和我说West和波诺弗瓦的事。他每天从琴房回来经过湖边，有时候会看见他们。有一次West看到他了，一脸震惊又愧疚的样子。罗德跑回来跟我说了这个。他告诉我他们在交往。”

“他的确比你敏锐。”我说。

又是一次午餐会。十月，还没有入冬，这天气温出奇地高。路德维希穿着一件针织衫，在中午炽热的阳光下浑身是汗。他还没拆下脚上的绷带，但已经不需要轮椅了。他以一个笨拙的姿势斜坐在长椅上，拐杖斜在一边。弗朗索瓦丝穿一条米黄色的长裙，腰带上缀着金色的流苏。她的长发用一根手编的发带挽起，在后脑扎一个低低的马尾。一副金边眼镜架上鼻梁。她膝上摊着一本书。

「索娅。」路德维希好的那条腿被自己压得发麻，他不安地挪动身子，像条小虫在椅子上扭。她扶了下眼镜，抬手摸了摸孩子的下巴，接着是脖子。冰凉的手指伸进衣领的时候，路德维希颤抖了一下。

「你穿得太多了，我的孩子。」她说，「把这件外衣脱了好吗？」

路德维希沉默了。风吹下一片梧桐叶，像金蝴蝶从眼前飞过。湖面上，白鹅嘎嘎地叫。两个高年级的学生在草坪上坐着，女孩的头靠上男孩的肩。弗朗索瓦丝关切的眼神抚摸着路德维希的脸庞。过了一会儿，他说：「早上出门时还很冷。哥哥让我穿上这件衣服。我和他说过了，我白天会热的。」

「是的，白天会热的。」她的指尖轻轻滑过他的脸蛋，任汗水沾到指腹上，「那么，现在哥哥不在这里，我们把会让你热的衣服脱掉好吗？」

他没做声，也没动。弗朗索瓦丝合上诗集，做出一副要替他脱衣的样子。路德维希慌忙坐正，把套头衫从身上扒下来。他动作太快，把一头金发弄得乱糟糟。弗朗索瓦丝从小包里拿出一把木梳，一下下地为他梳头。路德维希楞了一下，旋即放松了身体，靠在老师的身上。

「它好香。」他说，眼珠溜溜地转，盯着那只有木雕的梳子。

弗朗索瓦丝嘴上涂裸色的唇彩，通常她只画淡妆，但足以让青春期的小路德维希的荷尔蒙无处安放。他翕动鼻翼，想象每天清晨，出浴的索娅用这把梳子整理刮着水珠的头发的样子。纤细的手指搭在梳子一侧，浴袍下白皙的皮肤在雾气中朦胧。

他甩甩头，尽管只穿着薄薄的长袖棉衫，却比先前出了更多的汗。忽然，那只温柔的手搭在他侧脸上，把他压向无比温暖的、像开满鲜花的玫瑰园般让人心驰神往的大腿。路德维希躺在那儿，身体蜷曲，刚梳好的软发又凌乱地被压到脑袋下，他甚至能用耳廓感受到它们是如何压疼自己的。

女孩把从餐厅偷出来的生菜叶子攥在手里，伸出围栏，大鹅快乐地叫起来，站在水面扑腾翅膀，一开一合。喧腾的热闹掩盖梧桐树下暧昧的罪行。路德维希嗅着裙摆上的每一根线，每一丝纤维，上面残留洗衣液的味道，是从斯特拉斯堡照过来的阳光。他想独居的索娅会在每个周末的早上唱着阿尔萨斯的民歌，用小夹子把一条条裙子夹上晾衣绳。很久以前，当妈妈还在家里的时候，他和哥哥的衣服也是这样晾起来的。那时候他们还在波茨坦，父亲还是设计院的建筑师，哥哥还会在学校里抓女孩儿的辫子。

潮热的空气从湖那边被鹅翅扇来，扑在他脸上，凝结成一滴热泪。他吸了吸鼻子止住它，但把眼眶累得通红。

「我真后悔。要是那天没去踢球，现在我能到市立体育场去比赛。」路德维希说。

不知不觉间弗朗索瓦丝又打开了诗集，她的胳膊悬空在路德维希脸的上方，滑到手肘的袖口扫到他的刘海，他很痒，却没有说。他脱掉的外衣随意地放在一边，又一片灌木的叶子落下来，飘在上面。一只红色的小瓢虫慢吞吞地爬出来。

大鹅还在唱歌。

「老师，如果你有个孩子，他是个男孩，他喜欢的人也是个男孩，你会不会很难过呢？」

弗朗索瓦丝翻过一页纸。报时钟响起舒伯特的《鳟鱼》，她不紧不慢地把书放下些，让边缘露出自己的脸，半个阴影笼罩着路德维希。

「等你的腿好了，我们一起踢球好吗？」

急促的琴声是突降到大地的暴雨，让面对冷酷渔夫的鳟鱼像箭似的逃走了。小情侣们怪叫一声，又嬉笑推打着跑向教学楼，跑出几步，女孩回头，一鼓作气把剩下的生菜叶丢向湖面，欢畅的大鹅一拥而上。不久，明快的旋律又回到空气中，偌大的草坪上似乎只剩下天与地与他们俩。路德维希怅然地看着老师的脸。她的笑容未变。

「该回去了。下午我还有课。」她说。

她把拐杖递给路德维希，扶着孩子的上臂带他往回走。十六岁的路德维希长得不比弗朗索瓦丝矮。他很沉，有父亲那么重，但他使了点小心思，让一点点重量压在老师肩上。

“我不知道他们为什么会走到一起。但是，父亲已经为我和罗德的事而着急。我知道这是个我必须向父亲保守的秘密。”

“但是，你前面说‘谈过恋爱’，现在他们只是一起吃午餐……”

“当然不止是吃午餐。有时候他会夜不归宿。”

“他住在你们的老师家。”

“一定是这样。当我从罗德家回来的时候，父亲告诉我West也在外过夜。他看起来并不感到事态有多严重。他说West去同学家玩。但我知道那一定不是。”

“从小他就比我更听话。他知道看人的眼色，他总是为他人的遭遇而担忧。他是个墨守成规的孩子。他不可能做那样的事。老爹也不相信，老爹根本不会往那方面想。”

“你弟弟喜欢老师什么呢？”

“我不知道。”他仰头看着过道里的灯，良久又说，“那时候真的不知道。但现在我倒是能明白一些。”

“她是个怎样的人？”

“她对生活很有热情，待人和善，知书达理。”他说，“West不愿和我多谈她的事。但她做我的老师时，我们都觉得她很好。”

“她也喜欢你弟弟吗？”

基尔伯特正咀嚼着一块饼干，突然笑出声，把碎屑从鼻腔喷到了桌面上。他慌忙拿来纸擦拭。我看到对侧秃头的男人也笑起来。

客厅的灯关着，电视里放着一部老电影。路德维希坐在波诺弗瓦家的沙发上，心不在焉地盯着屏幕。弗朗索瓦丝把一套熨好的睡衣和浴巾一起拿过来，光着的脚轻轻踩上地毯。路德维希把音量调到最低，转头望着老师。她刚从浴室出来，吊带睡裙外披着浴巾，每个关节都被热气暖成引人遐想的红。

路德维希默默走进浴室。地面上，衣服一件件掉下来。两只大脚从落到地面的四角短裤里抽出，踩进铺着另一种瓷砖的浴室。花洒被打开，水簌簌地喷洒。玻璃门关住没逃散走的百合香气，他深深吸一口气，让它们在他鼻腔里打转。

他蹲下来洗头，发现几根蜷曲的毛发卡在凸出的砖面上，是黑色的。伸出一根指头，他把它们从那个恼人的小角拨开，又抠开地漏，让它们飞快地窜进下水道。

按出一些浴液包裹住手指，他使劲搓了搓。

他在浴室里吹干自己才走出来。电视上的画面已经换成天气预报，音量也变得正常。路德维希张了张嘴，还未出声，弗朗索瓦丝就看到了他。她说：「年轻人，你该睡觉了。」

路德维希捏了捏拳头：「我在家里都要到十二点以后才睡觉呢。」

「所以你上课会犯困。」

「对不起。但是，我从没有在上课的时候犯困。」他坚定地说。

弗朗索瓦丝歪过头：「那么，明天是周末。」

她看到路德维希的眼睛闪了一下，然后恶作剧地笑了：「所以我要去一趟斯特拉斯堡。我得早起。」

「斯特拉斯堡。」路德维希念出这个地名，想了一会儿，没想到什么可以接上的话。

「我母亲在老家，她已经退休了。明天是她的生日。」

她关掉电视，房间里变得一片漆黑。但是，马上她打亮了客厅的大灯。路德维希沮丧地走过去坐在沙发的角落里。他看到刚才被视角限制的茶几上放着一些瓶瓶罐罐，是女人的护肤品。弗朗索瓦丝用手指沾着一点乳白色的膏体，在脸上涂开后，它们就变成透明的了，十分神奇。自从妈妈离开后他从没见人用过这种东西。即使是洗脸他和哥哥也都随父亲用肥皂。

他没有要走的意思，但弗朗索瓦丝已经盖上了最后一个瓶盖，似乎要上楼。路德维希咬住嘴唇说：「可是明天我没处去。」

「你今晚就说没处去。」她把小罐子都收进化妆盒，站起来，用一只手扶着腰，「这回你可没摔伤脚。你父亲不是个难相处的人，他不会总批评你。」

「你真的去斯特拉斯堡吗？」路德维希问。

「噢，为什么不呢？」

「我从来不知道你家里的事。这不公平。」

「是你自己告诉我你家里的事的。」弗朗索瓦丝耸肩，走到他面前。她在之前脱掉了浴巾，两只白皙的手臂交在胸前。

「但我现在我在问你。」

「路德维希，我是大人了。」她居高临下地看着他。但是不一会儿后，他也站起来。他没有直视老师的眼睛，让视线偏到一边。

「去睡吧。你的房间在楼上。」她说。

「我不想回去。」他突然又坐下来，把自己陷在沙发里，「我不想回去。我哥哥在他喜欢的男孩家过夜。父亲因此而难受。我不知道如何面对他们。」

他低头对着自己的膝盖，把手肘压在大腿上，脸压在手掌上。直到那丝和他身上相同的香气迫近，他才注意到弗朗索瓦丝在他面前弯腰。她的头发正在自然风干，有一丝飘上他的腿。

「像你这么大的时候我也常常不知道如何面对我的父母。」她说。

「但是……父亲对我哥哥的事很失望。」他吐出一个一个的单字，像突然丧失了言语能力，「可是他不知道我在这儿。我告诉他我在朋友家过夜。如果他知道我在你家……」

她扶住他的大腿，手按在他僵硬的肌肉上说：「你不必想太多。我只是你的一个朋友。」

「你是我的朋友吗？」他把脸从双手中解放出来，用疑虑的眼神望着她。

「我是你们大家的朋友。」她改口说，「当你们需要帮助时，我很乐意。」

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

「那就帮帮我吧。」这句话让路德维希下了很大的决心才说出口，「帮帮我，敬爱的老师。我很难过。」

他僭越地抱住弗朗索瓦丝的腰。和少年人充满弹性又饱满的肌肉不同，女人的身体柔软而服帖，像一块靠上去就能凹陷出理想形状的棉花。路德维希把头贴在她的小腹上，那儿稍稍隆起，多余的脂肪和眼角的纹路一样，是藏不住的小秘密。

但弗朗索瓦丝仅仅摸了下他的头，像他们在湖边听《鳟鱼》时，轻快无声的旋律环绕在四周。沐浴液的馨香包围他，手指所触之处尽是温和柔软的。

「好孩子，你的事我无法帮到你，我很抱歉。」她说，把手放在他肩上，那里的肌肉随抽泣而起伏，「我只能告诉你，喜欢男孩是没错的，喜欢谁都是没错的。 L'amour est un égoïsme à deux. 」

他慢慢地抬头，看见老师脸上保持许久的善意笑容。

「爱情是两个人的自私自利。」他愣着神说。

「是的，今年的考试你没有问题了。」她无视他过高的热度和弥漫着绯红的脸，推开他，快步往楼上走。

「索娅老师！」路德维希追上去，在楼梯上拉住她的一只手。她停下来等他说完。少年眨着眼睛，终于吐露衷肠：「老师 …… 」

「如果爱情是两个人的自私自利，我能喜欢你吗，老师？」

弗朗索瓦丝停顿了一下，把路德维希的手放开了。在紧张的极点的注视中，她进了自己的卧室，反锁上门。门外走廊上，路德维希孤独地站在那。

“罗德告诉我他在剧院见到过波诺弗瓦和其他男人在一起。”火车驶过一段隧道，车厢里的光骤时变暗。基尔伯特手里的饼干掉到地上。他把它捡起来扔进纸袋。“她的年龄是 West 的两倍，那时候。她可能结过婚，生过孩子，可能和很多人上过床，谁知道呢？”

“你在这样说自己的老师。”

“我没有质疑她的为人。”他封好饼干的口袋，“但是我弟弟在她面前简直什么都不懂。”

“小时候我也什么都不懂。”我说。

“是啊，小时候谁都这样。但一个孩子和一个成年人坠入爱河，事情就变得不一样。况且，当她还是个老师。”他望着走廊上格外亮的那盏灯，“这种事总是被禁止的。”

“话也没错。路德维希肯定知道这个。他会很难过。”

“他难过时并不会告诉我。”他说，“我知道他会因此难过。只是我分不清是因为这段感情的身份区别让他难过，还是爱情本身让他难过。”

「我的年龄是你的两倍了，我是大人，你是个孩子。」维也纳中央车站前弗朗索瓦丝和路德维希告别。她不意外路德维希会一路跟过来，但她拒绝带他同行。

「可是我总有一天会变成大人。」他站在路边上，手里拎着她的背包，「再过一些年我就成年了。再过一些年 …… 再过十六年，你就只有我的一又二分之一倍了。我们的差距不会总这样大。」

弗朗索瓦丝被逗笑了，浅浅的笑和门口说着祝福话语送别的人们脸上洋溢着的没什么不同。她问路德维希要自己的包。四周人很多。路德维希绅士地把包递过去，在她碰到前又替她背上。弗朗索瓦丝让他这么做了，她伸出手，看包带穿过胳膊，压在肩头。路德维希恋恋不舍地放手。

「爱情的确是自私自利，」她临走时说，「但那是两个人的，不是你一个人的，路德维希。你有权利喜欢我，只要你确定这就是你心目中爱情的样子。」

这天她没有穿长裙和高跟鞋，形象在他眼前有一瞬间的陌生。但是那抹百合花味不会骗人。路德维希懵懂地点头，待他走后，就忍住悲伤一路从车站跑到马路的拐角。在那里赶来的基尔伯特拦住他，神色仓皇，看起来不比弟弟好受。弟弟的脚早就好全了，他跑起来谁也追不上。

「 West ！」他追着，气喘吁吁。他们穿过好几条马路，跑过静止的车流。到一个咖啡店门口时路德维希停下来，扶着一根电线杆喘气。基尔伯特三两步跑到他边上，手搭上他的背。

「 West…… 」他看到弟弟水蓝色的眼睛里悲愤交加，送别时的微笑与这截然不同。基尔伯特收回要说的话，轻声问：「要喝咖啡吗？」

咖啡店里路德维希重复搅拌的机械动作。基尔伯特点了一盘炸薯饼，用叉子无聊地在一个没炸好的饼上戳。喇叭里放着蓝调，周围大多是带着笔记本来工作的白领，两位穿印字 T 恤的中学生显得格格不入。基尔伯特托腮看着弟弟，先开启话题。但路德维希在这时抢先出声。他的眼睛里没有泪水了，只是眼角微红。

「哥哥。」他制止基尔伯特继续虐待薯饼，选择送他进自己的喉咙。嘴里夹着碾成泥的油炸食品，他问：「你没和罗德里赫一起来吗？」

基尔伯特把下巴向后收，蹙起双眉：「他妈妈在家。」

「是吗？」他勾起嘴角，眼睛里却看不到愉快，「那你被赶出来了吗？」

「才不是。」基尔伯特用叉子和他在盘中缠斗，发出乒乒乓乓的声音，「我回过家了。波诺弗瓦给我发了信息，所以我来找你。」

语毕，他看了眼路德维希逐渐下垂的眼睛。很久之后，路德维希轻声回复：「喔。」

喝完咖啡，路德维希在椅子上伸了个懒腰。他没再那么难过。那些在胃里翻滚挤压的食物用每个角硌他，让他好多了。他盯着哥哥看了一会儿，又低下头，拿起最后一块薯饼。

「冷掉了。」基尔伯特说。

路德维希无视他的话，一口把它吞下去。没有液体作伴有些艰难，他很满足。但马上，他又像是噎到了，捂着嘴开始咳嗽。基尔伯特走过去在他背上拍打。

「好啦，再喝点水吧。」他不等对方回答就去自助接水处接了柠檬水回来。路德维希喝下一大口。基尔伯特开始说话：「你被波诺弗瓦女士欺负了吗？」

「什么？」

「她让你伤心了吗？」

「没有。」路德维希急于否认，看基尔伯特回到座位才说，「我和她没什么。」

「昨晚你住在她家。」他指出。一瞬间，路德维希的脸上笼上一层阴云。但是他还是坚持道：「我们只是朋友。她是老师，我不可能和她 …… 」

「但愿如此。」基尔伯特说，「但是如果你只是寻找一个精神慰藉，那并不是 …… 」

「没有，我说了我跟她什么都没有。」路德维希看起来更加生气，竖起眉毛瞪着哥哥，「至少现在我们还是朋友，不要拿我开这种玩笑。」

他一口气把水喝完，将空杯子用力地拍到桌上。

“波诺弗瓦拒绝了路德维希的示爱。”我说。

“也许？”基尔伯特摊开手，“但俗话都说，好事多磨。”

弗朗索瓦丝在斯特拉斯堡停留了三天，路德维希也想了整整三天。终于，当他确信自己对索娅的感情除却那一点儿成长中对缺失的母亲角色的渴求外，还充满其他因素。

「我希望能了解更多的你。」路德维希在放学后找到弗朗索瓦丝说，「我喜欢你，我想和你做更好的朋友。跟你在一起时我很快乐。」

在办公室里，弗朗索瓦丝正在收拾桌面。见路德维希主动来找她，她神秘地笑了下，拉开抽屉拿出一本木制封面的记事本递给他。

「这是我想从老家带给你的礼物。只是我原本想包装好再给你的。」她看着男孩接过礼物，一页页翻开，「封面用我老家的树木制作的，你可以闻到故土的香气。当然，这些不重要。看到集市上卖这个本子时我就在想，也许你需要这个。你需要把自己的事写下来。」

「那你就不再需要我了是吗！」他嚷出声，喊得太响，窗台上的麻雀扑棱着翅膀飞走。「可是 …… 你又什么时候需要过我呢 …… 一直都是我一厢情愿地把你当做寄托。」

他羞赧地低下头，把拳头攥得发白。不久，他意识到自己失态了，又不甘心地咬着嘴唇瞪向老师。弗朗索瓦丝继续收拾的工作，把一盆水养的植物推到他面前，头也不抬地道：「我需要你，路德维希。那么，现在帮我换一下水好吗？」

路德维希没有接。于是，弗朗索瓦丝把玻璃盆抬起来，递到他面前。他最后还是用两只手接住它，一步一顿地走掉了。在水池前他不住地往脸上泼冷水，直到它足够凉、足够苍白、再也看不出血色。完成索娅交代的任务后他回到办公室。水盆外还留着几滴水，他用衣袖擦去了。

她望着他发梢上的水珠，终于把眼皮抬起来：「你够冷静了吗？」

路德维希带着日记本回到家中。台灯下他记录着这天发生的事。把本子放进书包后弗朗索瓦丝和他并肩走出办公室。这时报时钟又开始演奏《鳟鱼》，弗朗索瓦丝跟着哼唱起来，路德维希想她在唱的是第四小节，告诫年轻人不要为美好的假象所欺骗，应看清渔夫的钓竿。

「老师，即使如此，我还是想了解你，我想从你的家庭和斯特拉斯堡之行开始。」

他们在操场上漫步。弗朗索瓦丝给他讲述在老家的见闻，讲自己固执又可爱的母亲，然后讲到自己的童年。路德维希听到她童年的秘密，那些藏在漂亮裙摆和温婉笑容后的伤痕。他们在操场一圈圈走，太阳快落山时，他们的头发像金子一样闪光。这时弗朗索瓦丝的手机开始一阵阵地响。路德维希停下脚步，示意她接听。她抱歉地笑了下。对话时，他听出对方于她而言非比寻常，至少在她心里有能与自己想当 …… 不，远超过自己的分量。

她没有刻意放低音量，时而发出一串银铃般的笑声，时而严肃地沉眉。几句过后，她挂掉电话，把手机放回包里。路德维希的手插在裤袋里，头瞥向操场中心踢球的人们，在被叫到名字时呈现刚回过神的样子。弗朗索瓦丝向他道歉，说自己得离开了。

「老师，那是你的男朋友吗？」在弗朗索瓦丝的车窗外他向她询问。这辆车曾载着他去过很多地方。在车里他被允许躺在后座、脱掉鞋、把脚踩在皮椅上，即使他只在受伤的时候做过一次。但很小的时候，当他们举家旅行时他也是被允许这么做的。过去他总试图在弗朗索瓦丝身上找一个远去的、模糊的影子。现在影子已经足够近、足够清晰了，但当她回过头他发现那并不与他的想象重合，不是别人，不是妈妈，而仅仅是弗朗索瓦丝。

她在车里吸了一口薄荷味的电子烟，让烟雾勾勒一个旖旎又似真似幻的笑：「并不完全是。我有很多朋友。」

引擎已经打开，他一只手扶着车顶，一只手搭在床沿上，把小半个身子都探了进去。弗朗索瓦丝说：「我不想和谁确定终身，现在的关系让我感到足够好。」

「你不喜欢他们。」路德维希说。她点了下头，又吐出一口烟：「不，我喜欢他们，但是没有那么喜欢。我不想成天和他们在一起。」

「既然如此 …… 」他又把自己的脑袋往里伸，「既然如此，既然你不想和他们中的任何一个在一起 …… 」

她关掉烟，换了档，把手搭上方向盘，路德维希知道自己该放手。他生硬地退出来，用轰鸣而去的汽车里索娅无法听见的声音自语道：「既然如此，那你和我在一起感到快乐吗？为什么不和我在一起呢？」

写完这句话他把自己丢上床，双臂向后伸展。手指触到了手机，他把它勾过来，打开收件箱，反复看弗朗索瓦丝在离开一小时后发来的信息。

「路德维希，你很年轻，现在你觉得我好大多是出于年龄和阅历差距。但我们都会变老。等你到我的年纪时我就只是你生命中的一介过客，因此凡事不必决定太早。 PS ：我没有你想得那么好，我正要和人去约会，所以，你知道为什么我无法答应你了，尽管这不是全部的原因。」

“他竟然把这些告诉你。”说实话，我很意外。

基尔伯特苦笑说：“他写了很多日记。然后，我和罗德分开时很难过。这小子为了安慰我，还把日记给我看。”

“安慰你 …… ”我算着时间，“那么，既然你们是和平分手的 …… 可 …… 他们真的在 ‘ 谈恋爱 ’ ？”

“千真万确。”

“但波诺弗瓦女士显然没有这层意思。”

“因为 West 是个窝囊废。”他突然开始指责起弟弟，“你看，他喜欢她，但他认为这样的感情不被允许，不被祝福，没有可能。他从一开始就给自己设这么多的困难。”

“但事实的确如此啊。倘若我的爱人同时和很多人交往，我会很难过。况且，他们还有老师和学生这层关系。”我想了想这样的感情成功的可能 —— 在现实面前，我并不赞同“爱情是两个人的自私自利”此类的话。所以我得出结论：“我想即使路德维希对她的感情真的出于爱情，这也很难。她对他的回应并非是同等热情的。那么，对于整件事的源头，她需要负责。”

我开始妄下断论，没察觉到自己是如何代入自己的情绪：“是她对他给予太多关怀，她甚至邀请学生到自己家中住宿，她们的交往模式显然已经超出朋友的范畴 …… ”

“他们在谈恋爱，所以这没什么错。”

“但那是你弟弟一厢情愿。我说了，波诺弗瓦对他的感情不是非他不可的爱情。所以她践踏了一个孩子的真心。单纯的孩子只是把她 …… 或许只是把她和某位年长的女性混为一谈，只是因为缺乏母亲的照料。他分不清爱情是怎样的，他不明白这样和那样的感情有什么区别 —— ”

基尔伯特打断我说：“你也会这样认为吗？”

我说：“当然，当我们谈论年龄差很大的恋人时，总会有这样的想法的。”

“所以你坚持波诺弗瓦不爱他了。”他说。

“那 …… 那也未必。”我迟疑了一下，“但她是个年长者，她是他的老师，所以这些客观因素要求她必须要给他更多的安全感，而不是一边对他施与关怀，一边宣称他们是朋友，再一边和其他同龄男人交往。”

“是，是啊。”他没介意对面的男人周围的两位女士也加入光明正大的偷听行列，一本正经地说，“我和父亲也这么认为。所以，他们分开了。”

升上高中二年级后路德维希换了新的法语老师。他和弗朗索瓦丝的联系并未中断。每天中午报时钟响起前他们仍然在湖边碰面，但他也带上自己的书，有时是父亲做的肉干。还有几次他从家里拿了大白菜叶子，邀请老师一起到围栏边上喂大白鹅。

「索娅，我哥哥要上大学了。」他背靠在围栏上，弗朗索瓦丝戴着阳帽，坐在草地上。路德维希的外套垫在她裙摆下。远处的长凳上坐着两个稚气未脱的孩子。他们一会儿朝这头看，一会儿彼此依偎。路德维希错开视线，转了个身，望着被春天和煦的风拨动得沙沙响的湖水。

「再过一年你也要准备申请大学的事。」她说，「你想过去哪儿吗？」

「我不知道。但是父亲说等我也从这里毕业我们就回波茨坦。原本他想今年就回去的。他已经完成在维也纳森林的所有工作了。」

「啊，那么，基尔伯特和他的男朋友 …… 」弗朗索瓦丝站起来走到他身边。听见“男朋友”几个字的时候路德维希还是止不住叹气，他不自觉地抠着围栏上翘起的木刺，膝盖顶着松动的横板：「其实我父亲很难过。他们吵架的时候，基尔伯特把很多东西都摔坏了。爱情太自私了。你看，当他义无反顾的时候，周围的人就受伤了。」

弗朗索瓦丝翘了翘嘴唇：「因为年长的人总是能比孩子看到更多的东西。或许，像小美人鱼的女眷们。」

「啊，天哪，我可不想让基尔伯特和美人鱼搭上关系。我宁愿说他是一条鳟鱼。」路德维希沉默了几秒，意识到她在说什么，忍俊不禁，「初中的时候我竟然还傻傻地祝福他们呢。但是 …… 」

「那么，你觉得你从中学到了什么？」她突然问。

「我？」

「你从一年前就开始为此困扰。所以，困扰你的源头是什么？是因为和你父亲一样，担心他无法获得幸福吗？」

路德维希不说话。当弗朗索瓦丝看着他超过五分钟时，他难以忍受这样的尖锐。他往回走。这一年他又长高了三公分，现在挽着索娅的手时，他是个挺拔又可靠的年轻人。他们经过湖边的长椅，穿过低年级的孩子歆羡的目光。走出最后一片草坪时他们默契地放开挽着的手。路德维希走在前面，弗朗索瓦丝走在后。

「因为基尔伯特爱上了一个不可能和他走到终点的人。」路德维希说，没有回头，但是他知道弗朗索瓦丝跟在后面，她能听到。他轻轻地呼气，围坐在小卖部外阳伞下的女孩们叽叽喳喳地吵闹，让他敢说得更大声。

「我从他身上看到了自己。我希望他能有幸福的结局。」

「你和他是截然不同的。」弗朗索瓦丝说，「年轻人，你需要更多时间来理解爱情这件事。」

这话让路德维希变得焦虑而恼怒。如果不是在众人面前，他一定会抱住弗朗索瓦丝问个清楚。他想问他她如何能坦然地告诉他他们的境遇不同，在她明知自己便是导致他苦恼的渊源时；他想问她在自己不曾找她的时候，她是否有在任何一瞬间想到他。

但是他不该再问。在他在日记本上记录了无数个辗转反侧的夜晚后，在他们的短信界面堆积了几十次关于这类问题的争吵后，他宁愿当个天真的盲人。他知道弗朗索瓦丝是如何在若即若离的多人交往中获得内心安宁的，也知道她想从自己身上得到的是什么：莽撞又缺乏关爱的年轻人，总是能弥补那些市侩的成年人的缺陷，能唤醒她心中沉睡的，应属于这个年纪的天生的对孩子的关怀。但这些足以用于对父亲语重心长的指责的反驳吗？他连自己都反驳不了。他不是只靠一点点偏爱就能维系一整座恢弘宫殿的神话人物，当她为他心里枯竭的土壤播种和浇水时，她却不愿承担维护那颗长成的参天大树的职责。

但是那是她的职责吗？

路德维希在楼梯口甩开弗朗索瓦丝。他跑进不属于这个年级的楼层，在走廊上吹着泡泡的人群里穿梭，很快隐匿了踪迹。弗朗索瓦丝站在走廊尽头，双眸含笑，但尽是无奈。

一条款款摆尾的年轻鳟鱼在湖底仰望天空，多愁善感的渔夫站在水边，他们彼此注视。

“这是一个悲伤又能引起警醒的故事。”我说，“当我们小时候总会有不切实际的幻想，会固执地走上明知不能走到最后却仍愿放手一搏的路。”

“是这样的。但波诺弗瓦需要他。”基尔伯特说，“人总是互相吸引才走到一起的。旁人看到他们的身份而感叹不合适，出于种种客观原因。但真正合适与否与这些全无必然关联。弗朗索瓦丝意识到自己的感情对 West 的负面影响，没等他毕业便辞职回到斯特拉斯堡的老家，不再做老师。那时我去了德累斯顿。当然，即使如此也没罗德分手。有些事并不想人们认为的那样。你总是把某些事想得如此刻板和悲观。”

他一口气说完，好像把我先前的推断全盘推翻。我撇撇嘴，抢过饼干袋，用力地咬那些无辜的小熊。两个小时的旅程很快。驶入慕尼黑边境时，我意识到我们的谈话到如此就该结束。毕竟听故事的人已经兴趣了然，就像正在减速的列车。

“所以你弟弟去慕尼黑和这也有关联？你说你父亲不赞成，但是，他们在高中的时候就 …… ”

“过去老爹担心他因此受伤。但 West 不像我，他很少为自己的事和老爹争吵。他可以留在柏林读书，但是他去了更远的慕尼黑。从那儿到斯特拉斯堡不算太远。”

“什么？”

“虽然她辞职了。但这也解除了他们教师和学生的关系。她支持他在慕尼黑学习的想法，给了他很多申请大学的建议。”

我们下了火车，前往路德维希在慕尼黑的住处。那距离车站不远，半小时的车程后，基尔伯特敲开弟弟家的门。迎接我们的是二十四岁的路德维希，身材高大，装扮干练。他和我想象中懵懂的少年截然不同。更让我惊讶的是在客厅里，一位风度翩翩的中年妇人系着围裙为我们端来茶水。本能驱使我喊她波诺弗瓦女士。但在我开口前，基尔伯特自豪地介绍道，这是他弟弟的妻子，弗朗索瓦丝·贝什米特。

我目瞪口呆地和她拥抱。她握住我的手，祝福我也即将步入幸福的婚姻。然而我的眼眶里盈满了眼泪。“这究竟是怎么一回事！”在她为我们从冰箱里拿出甜品时我悄悄问基尔伯特。从透明的移门后可以看到，路德维希跟着她进厨房，体贴地为她拿出冰箱深处的盘子。

“嘘。”基尔伯特伸出一根手指抵在嘴唇前，“在他去了慕尼黑以后，那就是另一段故事了。爱情最后找到了它应有的样子。”

** END **


End file.
